This invention relates to fitness equipment, and more particularly to an exercise bench adapted to be: relatively compact; collapsible for easy storage and movement; portable; highly adjustable for extreme versatility in performing various exercises suitable to work out every part of the body; and equipped for the easy storage, attachment, and use of a variety of customizable resistance band- and barbell-based exercise equipment. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,937 (Nov. 21, 2006); U.S. Patent Application No. 20050130814 (Jun. 6, 2005); U.S. Patent Application No. 20110092348 (Apr. 21, 2011); U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,591 (Jun. 14, 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,195 (Nov. 22, 2011); U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,487 (Jan. 9, 1973); U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,450 (Nov. 3, 2009); U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,473 (Nov. 6, 2012); U.S. Patent Application No. 20140024508 (Jan. 23, 2014); U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,324 (May 29, 2001); U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,970 (May 24, 2011); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,856 (Jan. 6, 1998). It is desirable to have an improved exercise bench that is superior to any that is disclosed or suggested in the identified references.